When Mark Tuan is In Love (MarkBam Oneshot)
by Mr Je
Summary: Banyak orang bilang saat jatuh cinta, kau bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda atau bahkan membuatmu tampak seperti orang lain dan Mark Tuan membuktikannya (MarkBam slight JBxJr GOT7/Rate T/Romance/BL/DLDR/RnR)


**Casts: Mark, Bambam, Jr, JB, Jackson GOT7**

 **Pairing: Markbam** slight JBxJr

 **Genre: Romance, friend-ship, and fluffy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The casts aren't mine but this story is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), gaje, gagal fluff/?, Boyslove,Got7 fic.**

 **Don't like the casts, the pairs or my fic so don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw ini FF GOT7 dan MARKBAM pertama. Entah kenapa kepikiran sama mereka semua :'v ngehahahaha.. MarkBam ini ga kalah sweet sama Vkook.. Bedanya kan kalo VKook dua-duanya sama2 ga bisa diem dan pecicilan sementara MarkBam yang satunya diem diem cool dan yang satunya lagi ga bisa diem dan totally adorable :'v apalagi sekarang Bambam style-nya manis :'V ah sudahlah -_- Ini absurd maafkan -_- btw RnR ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Jackson, cinta itu mengubah segalanya. Mulai dari cara bicara, cara berpakaian dan cara bersikap. Jackson mulai percaya ketika ia melihat sahabatnya yang pendiam, dingin dan kaku tiba-tiba menjadi 'sedikit' aneh dimatanya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi ketika sahabatnya itu sudah dihadapkan dengan salah satu tetangga apartemennya yang berasal dari Thailand itu. Jackson tadinya sedikit takut melihat perubahan Mark - sahabatnya - yang menurutnya 'agak' jarang ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin si Bambam - orang Thailand itu - harus di beri penghargaan nobel karena berhasil merubah seorang Mark hanya dengan pesonanya.

Seperti hari ini, Jackson hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut melihat Mark Tuan sedang asik memegang sebuket bunga yang baru ia beli di toko bunga berwarna pink-ungu sambil mencium aromanya dengan wajah riang diatas sofa

"Mark," panggil Jackson, yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas, "Kau dan bunga itu? Apa itu.."

Mark tersenyum lebar dan segera melompat berdiri dari sofa, "Iya kau benar," ujarnya tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Jackson yang terpotong, "Aku dan Bambam akan berkencan malam ini," ujarnya lagi, Jackson menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "And you know what? I'm gonna confess to him..."

Kali ini Jackson memasang wajah datar, "Astaga, kau serius?" Mark menganggukan kepalanya antusias, "Tentu saja," jawab Mark tegas dan mantap.

Jackson menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si bocah Thailand itu?" selidik Jackson penasaran.

Mark terlihat sedikit berpikir dan menoleh kearah Jackson lalu tersenyum, "Rasanya. Yeah, begitulah," katanya santai.

Jackson hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan heran setelah melihat tingkah Mark yang seharusnya patut di curigai, bukan?

Ah tidak-tidak. Mungkin karena Mark sedang jatuh cinta atau lebih tepatnya sedang tergila-gila pada sosok manis nan mungil dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah baby faced-nya bernama Bambam atau dengan nama asli Kunpimook Bhuwakul, makanya Mark menjadi seperti ini.

Mark segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen mereka dan berlari ke kamar apartemen sebelah. Jackson yang melihatnya hanya mampu diam. Ia tak bisa melarang, mencegah atau apapun. Karena ia terlalu kasihan melihat seorang Mark yang tadi jatuh cinta lalu tiba-tiba jadi pemurung dan mengurung diri dari dunia atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Itupun jika Jackson...

"Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Merusak sahabatku sendiri?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Astaga? Kau serius hyung?"

"Tentu saja Bambam, bahkan aku dan hyung sudah.."

"Sudah?" Bambam memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri sambil menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana dan memilih-milih baju yang ada di lemarinya.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudnya.." ujar seseorang disana dengan nada yang terkesan, tersipu malu?

Bambam mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana, "Astaga Bambam kau ini sudah lulus SMA, masa tidak tahu tentang 'itu'?"

Bambam berdecak sebal mendengar orang yang sedang menelponnya ini bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya, ia mengambil sebuah sweater baby blue berlengan panjang tipis dan sebuah jeans, "Hyuuung," erangnya sebal.

Yang ada di telponnya malah tertawa tanpa dosa, "Ah, aku hanya asal bicara lupakan saja," Bambam menjadi semakin sebal, "Ah, bagaimana dengan Mark? Kudengar hari ini kalian akan makan malam?"

Bambam tersenyum mendengar nama itu, "Em yah~ begitulah." ujarnya sambil menahan suaranya terdengar seperti orang tersenyum mati-matian, "Katanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, hyung."

Bambam buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika yang saat ini menelponnya berteriak atau lebih tepatnya memekik. Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga kirinya sambil bersusah payah memakai celana jeans, "Mark akan mengatakan sesuatu? Bukankah itu kemajuan?"

"Haruskah kau berteriak seperti itu Park Jin-Young? Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung!" gerutunya, "Kemajuan? Maksudmu?" kini tangan mungil Bambam yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik resleting jeans-nya keatas.

Hening sejenak, lalu, "Maksudku, kalian akan segera memiliki status jelas, bukan?"

"Status jelas?" gumam Bambam sambil tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin."

"Katakan padaku, Bambam," ujar Jinyoung, "Kau menyukai pria Taiwan-Canada es batu itu kan?"

Jantung Bambam berdegup kencang, pipinya memerah seketika, "U-uh i-itu.."

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, aku tutup dulu ya," Bambam melotot, "Annyeong~ Semoga makan malamnya lancar.. Lebih baik besok kau ceritakan padaku semuanya secara detail, arra?"

Setelah Jinyoung memutuskan sambungan begitu saja, Bambam segera melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan segera memakai sweater baby blue miliknya tadi. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah cermin yang menempel di pintu lemarinya sambil menata rambutnya. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan segera memakan roti yang berjejer rapi diatas piring dengan selai stroberi. Bambam kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia lempar dan berlari kecil ke ruang duduk.

Ia menggigit sedikit roti itu sambil melirik ponsel dan jam tangannya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar Mark menjemputnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Itu membuat Bambam sangat penasaran. Ketika seorang Bambam penasaran, ia tak boleh membiarkan rasa penasaran itu menggerogoti pikirannya sampai ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia terus menggigiti roti itu sampai setengahnya habis, ia menghentikan acara-makan-roti-selai-stroberi saat mendengar pintu apartemennya di ketuk. Ia segera mengelap bibirnya yang menurutnya masih terdapat remah-remah roti, dan membersihkan baju dan celana karena siapa tahu ada debu yang terlihat lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar knop pintu.

.

.

.

Mark sudah ada di depan pintu nomor 741. Ia berdiri disana sambil melatih suara sebelum bertemu dengan Bambam. Setelah dirasa cukup(?) ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hyung~" sapa sang pemilik kamar apartemen itu dengan riang setelah ia membukakan pintu, Mark langsung tersenyum, "Mau masuk dulu atau.."

Mark menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ani, tidak usah. Kalau kau masih ada urusan di dalam, lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Bambam balas tersenyum sambil menunduk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Emm, aku tidak ada urusan lagi kok," kata Bambam.

Mark menatap Bambam lembut, "Jadi..?"

Bambam tersenyum, "Jadi kalau begitu, kita langsung.."

Mark mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari belakang punggungnya, "I-ini untukmu, aku baru membelinya siang ini di toko bunga langganan ibuku," ujarnya.

Bambam memandang bunga itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu ia mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya, "Bagus sekali, hyung," katanya, "Aku suka," tambahnya sambil menampilkan eyesmile-nya.

Mark bersorak dalam hati dan tidak menyangka Bambam akan menyukainya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," Mark menggandeng tangan Bambam dan melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka. Sementara Bambam hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengikuti kemanapun Mark membawanya.

.

.

.

.

Mark membawa Bambam ke taman bermain. Disana mereka bermain komedi putar, roaller coaster, dan membeli permen kapas. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah bermain disana sampai malam tiba.

"Kau suka?" kata Mark setelah membayar permen kapasnya.

Bambam memakan permen kapas itu sambil mengangguk senang.

Mark menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia menggenggam jemari Bambam dengan jemarinya. Sementara Bambam masih sibuk dengan permen kapasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" tunjuk Mark ke arah suatu wahana.

Bambam mendongak ia memandang ke arah wahana yang tadi Mark tunjuk, "Itu? Emm baiklah."

Mark mengeratkan genggamannya dan berlari menuju wahana tersebut. Bambam hanya bisa mengikuti Mark sambil memakan permen kapas miliknya sampai habis.

Bambam menghisap sisa-sisa permen kapas yang ada di jemarinya yang bebas. Sementara Mark sudah membawanya ke dalam wahana tersebut. Bambam beralih menatap Mark lalu menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Ketika wahana tersebut berputar ke atas dengan gerakan yang lambat, Bambam bisa memandang seluruh kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghiasi kota Seoul. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Namsan Tower dari sini. Pria mungil itu tidak bisa berhenti mendecak kagum.

Mark hanya terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bambam yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan terkagum-kagum, membuat jantung Mark berdetak tidak karuan. Bambam semakin menganggumkan di mata Mark saat ini.

Bambam mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, "Disini pemandangannnya bagus hyung, lihat itu, lampu-lampu yang ada di bawah, seperti bintang," katanya sambil terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

Mark terdiam. Ia masih terpaku pada wajah Bambam yang - entah mengapa - setiap detik semakin cantik dimatanya.

Bambam mengerjapkan matanya satu-dua kali karena Mark bukannya menjawab malah menatap Bambam seperti itu. Jantung Bambam tiba-tiba berpacu keras, wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona.

Mark mengedipkan matanya satu sampai dua kali, "Em Bambam.." -Okay here we go-

Bambam menatap Mark, "Nde?"

'Baiklah tetap tenang dan cool,' semangat Mark pada dirinya sendiri, "Em Bambam," Bambam memandang Mark, "Aku menyukaimu."

Bambam mengerjap satu, dua, tiga kali lalu menatap Mark dengan bingung. Jantungnya terus berpacu dan pipinya jadi lebih merona.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, dan yang selama ini aku lakukan hanya agar kau mengenalku lebih dari pada sebelumnya," Mark memberi jeda dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, aku yang tadinya anti-bunga. Sekarang aku selalu datang ke toko untuk memberikanmu bunga. Aku selalu memberimu pesan setiap malam, padahal dari dulu aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada siapapun," ujar Mark lagi.

Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Hyung.."

Mark tersenyum, "A-aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak aku mengagumimu. Emm tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu Bambam."

"H-hyung, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.. I-ini.."

"T-tidak usah menjawab juga t-tidak apa-apa," kata Mark dengan terbersit nada kekecewaan disana, "Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku saja." diakhit kalimat Mark menunduk.

Bambam mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Mark. Mark mengangkat wajah dan menatap kedua bola mata Bambam. "Hyung, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku," kata Bambam, "K-karena a-aku j-jug-juga men-mencintaimu," Bambam bergumam pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kebetulan sekali, Mark bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Bambam. Karena sekarang ia tengah mencubiti pipinya sendiri. Ia pikir ini mimpi, dan berharap tidak bangun. Ini mimpi terindah.

Bambam memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menatap Mark dengan bingung, "Hyung waeyo? Kau mencubiti pipimu sendiri," Mark menghentikan aksinya dan bernafas lega. Bukan mimpi Marky~

"K-kau serius Bambam? Ka-kau juga.." Bambam mengangguk dengan polosnya, "J-jadi kita.." untuk yang terakhir itu, Bambam merona.

.

.

.

.

.

Jackson menatap layar televisi dengan tidak berselera. Malam ini tidak ada acara televisi yang membuatnya tidak bosan.

"Sialan, dimana sih tiang telepon itu. Astaga aku bisa mati kebosanan," gerutunya.

"Ah mungkin ada di rumah Bambam dan menginap disana, lebih baik aku kesana," gumamnya lagi dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen sebelah.

Jackson membuka pintu kamar apartemen Bambam karena tidak terkunci. Ia baru akan berteriak heboh dan berhenti menelan suaranya saat melihat Mark yang kepalanya berada di pangkuan Bambam. Sementara jemari Bambam sepertinya sedang asik bermain-main dengan helaian rambut Mark. Pemandangan apa ini? Jackson memandang mereka tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau besok kita sarapan susu dan sereal?"

Bambam berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya itu tidak buruk hyung, hanya saja... Aku sedang ingin makan panekuk pagi-pagi," ujarnya sambil terus menelusuri helaian rambut Mark dengan lembut.

Mark menatap Bambam, "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau yakin akan tidur disini hyung?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir sejenak, lalu, "Hmm, bagaimana dengan Jackson hyung?"

Mark terkekeh pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak poni Bambam yang jatuh menutupi matanya ketika ia menunduk, "Hmm, dia bisa.."

"Bisa apa heh?" Mark dan Bambam menoleh ke arah pintu, disana sudah ada Jackson yang menatapnya dengan jengkel. Jackson berjalan mendekati mereka, "Astaga Mark Yi-En Tuan, kau sudah berpacaran dengannya dan melupakanku hah?"

Mark segera mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, "Siapa yang melupakanmu?"

"Jackson hyung juga boleh menginap disini kalau hyung mau."

"Haha baiklah itu bagus sebe-," Jackson melotot menatap Bambam, "Benarkah?" Bambam membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Kau lihat itu? Bahkan pacarmu tidak melupakanku! Kau lihat itu Mark!" teriaknya heboh sambil menunjuk Bambam -_- dan memelototi Mark -_-.

Sebelah sudut bibir Mark naik melihatnya, "Kau ini apa-apaan Jackson," gumam Mark jengkel.

Jackson malah membalasnya dengan juluran lidah membuat Mark melempar wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Sementara Bambam hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Jackson yang tidak terima dilempari seperti itu langsung membalas lemparannya dengan melempar bantal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengucek-ucekan matanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya berpendar keseluruh ruangan. Ia tak mendapati orang itu di dalam kamarnya.

Seingatnya, tadi malam Mark menemaninya tidur. Lebih tepatnya, Mark memeluk Bambam sampai ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

'Mungkin ia sudah bangun, lebih baik aku bergegas'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam sudah rapi, segar dan bersih dengan kaos tebalnya yang longgar dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Ua menyisir surai madunya dan segera turun ke bawah.

Bambam mencium aroma panekuk dengan selai stroberi dari arah dapur. Ia segera berjalan ke dapur dan disana sudah ada Mark yang sedang asik dengan beberapa piring panekuk di meja makan. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mark dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang.

Mark yang di peluk dari belakang seperti itu oleh Bambam hampir menjatuhkan panekuknya seandainya Mark tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kecil lalu meletakan panekuk itu dipiring.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Baby."

Demi apa, cara Mark memanggilnya baby membuat sensasi kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya terasa nyata. Mark memutar tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh ringkih Bambam dengan erat. Sementara Bambam mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Mark. Mark tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai madu tersebut .

'Bahkan lebih hangat dari pada selimutku'

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin malam berhembus dan membelai halus helaian rambut coklat-madunya dan halus. Ia sangat menikmati malam minggunya dengan ditemani pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari atas balkonnya. Matanya terbuka ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang kecil miliknya. Bambam mendongak dan mendapati seorang Mark tengah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin malam kota Seoul.

Matanya yang tertutup sempurna...

Rambutnya yang pirang tersebut beterbangan membelai sebagian pipi tirusnya...

Senyum yang terukir indah di wajah tampannya...

Bukankah Mark Yi-En Tuan begitu sempurna? Dia semakin tampan saat ini. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah memeluk Bambam dari belakang. Dan Bambam suka itu.

Mark membuka matanya, "Kau tahu mengapa saat ini Seoul sangat indah dari atas sini?"

Bambam mendongak, "Karena lampu-lampu itu?"

Mark menggeleng, "Itu juga sih. Hanya belum tepat."

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, memangnya apa?" Bambam menatap wajah Mark.

Mark menumpu dagu di atas pundak Bambam membuatnya leluasa menghirup aroma mint Bambam, "Karena jika aku bersamamu, semua terasa indah," Mark tidak menyadari jika Bambam saat ini tengah merona hebat, "Karena saat bersamamu aku bisa merasakan ke damaian. Karena bersamamu aku merasa bahagia.. Karena bersamamu semuanya terasa ringan.. Karena disini, memelukmu seperti ini, pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sini sangat indah," Mark berucap dengan nada... tulus dan penuh emosi?

Bambam tersenyum, "That's so cheesy, hyung."

Mark menatap Bambam, "But... You like it, don't you?"

Bambam memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Mark dan berdehem sebagai jawaban. Mark menegakan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Bambam.

Hangat dan nyaman. Ini yang Bambam suka dari perlakuan Mark yang terkesan sangat manis. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Malam yang indah...

.

.

.

.

Bambam sudah membereskan baju-baju di kopernya. Passport dan tiket pesawat sudah ada di tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dua hari yang lalu ibunya menelponnya dan memberi kabar bahwa kakeknya meninggal, dia menyuruh Bambam segera pulang ke Thailand.

Mark tahu itu dan mengerti. Itu membuat Bambam sedikit lega. Tapi ia enggan meninggalkan Korea, dan pastinya ia sangat enggan meninggalkan hyung kesayangannya.

"Jika memang kau harus pergi, pergi saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini," kata Mark meyakinkan Bambam.

Namun tetap saja, ia merasa tidak rela pergi meninggalkan Mark sendirian di Korea. Ah tidak, tidak. Mark punya Jackson dan Jaebum. Juga ada Jinyoung -kekasih Jaebum- yang bisa menemaninya selama Bambam berada di Thailand.

"Tapi , kau yakin tinggal di apartemenku?"

Mark tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Aku bisa meminta Jaebum dan Jinyoung menginap, jika kau mengijinkannya."

Bambam berpikir sejenak lalu, "Tentu saja, aku sangat mengijinkan Jinyoung hyung dan Jaebum hyung tinggal disini selama aku tidak ada," ujarnya, "Aku akan kembali dalam empat hari setelah aku tiba di Thailand," tambahnya, "Dan.. Aku akan meneleponmu hyung ketika aku tiba di rumah ibuku."

"Bambam, hati-hati disana eoh? Jangan lupa makan teratur. Jangan tidur larut malam..."

"Jinyoung hyung, aku tidak sedang pergi berperang," gerutu Bambam, menuai cekikikan geli diantara Jaebum dan Mark.

Jinyoung menatap tajam kekasihnya dan kekasih Bambam lalu, "Arra.. Arra.. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan. Soal Mark, biar aku dan Jaebum hyung yang mengawasinya."

Mark hanya tersenyum, "Kau bisa percayakan aku pada 'Eomma&Appa'-mu ini, Kunie."

"Baiklah, pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas, aku pergi dulu. Aku menyayangi kalian," lalu Bambam memeluk Jaebum, Jinyoung dan saat memeluk Mark, ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Mark tak kalah memeluknya erat, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kunie~"

Bambam berjalan menuju tempat check-in dan masuk ke pesawat. Setelah pesawat itu lepas landas, Jaebum, Jinyoung dan Mark pulang ke apartemen Bambam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaebum, Jackson dan Mark sedang asik di atas sofa ruang duduk. Sementara Jinyoung menyiapkan makan malam. Jaebum dan Jackson dengan televisi di depan mereka sementara Mark dengan pikirannya.

"Yakk~ Tak bisakah satu dari kalian membantuku? Park JinYoung yang tampan ini sedang kesusahan di tempat yang bernama dapur. Yakk! Kalian tidak mendengarku?" gerutu Jinyoung dari dapur.

Jackson menyikut perut Jaebum lalu berbisik, "Cepat bantu kekasihmu yang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu itu, hyung."

Jaebum men-death gleare Jackson, "Iya aku memang akan membantu Jinyoungie-ku," ujarnya, "Dan dia bukan ibu-ibu asal kau tahu!" Jaebumpun beranjak menuju dapur.

Jackson mendecih, "Tsk, memang seperti ibu-ibu kok," gumamnya.

Ponsel Mark berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya di telinga, "Hmmm?"

"Aku sudah sampai hyung," ujar seseorang dari seberang sana.

Mark langsung tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Hyung lega mendengarnya."

Jackson melirik Mark, "Dari Bambam pasti," gumamnya yang pasti tidak didengar oleh Mark.

Sementara disisi lain apartemen Bambam, yaitu lebih tepatnya di dapur, Jinyoung hampir menjatuhkan pasta buatannya saat Jaebum memeluknya dari belakang. Jinyoung sangat tidak suka jika ia sedang asik memasak bukannya dibantu malah membuatnya tak nyaman seperti ini.

"Hyuuung~ bantu aku, bukannya mencari kesempatan," rengeknya pada Jaebum.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kekasihku hm?," bisik Jaebum tepat di telinga Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung sedikit kegelian, "Aku sedang mencoba membantumu, baby."

Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hm, baik-baik.. Bisakah bantu aku menata piring-piring di meja makan?"

"Itu mudah, baiklah."

Sementara itu, di ruang duduk. Jackson sedang serius menonton drama sementara Mark masih mengobrol dengan Bambam via ponsel.

"Ahh, disini baik-baik saja kok. Ada Jackson disampingku, sepertinya dia sedang menonton drama," ujar Mark sambil terkekeh, "Bagaimana disana? Semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Bambam menyempilkan(?) helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum, Mark tidak bisa melihatnya tentu saja, "Ya, semua baik-baik saja hyung. Ah iya, aku harus segera makan malam, aku akan menelponmu lagi, aku tutup dulu."

Mark tak berhenti tersenyum, "Em,baguslah. Hati-hati disana. Aku mencintaimu."

Jackson mendelik kearah Mark.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, goodnight."

.

.

.

.

.

Mark sedang berbaring diatas sofa sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya. Besok Bambam akan pulang. Ia sangat tidak sabar. Dan Bambam bilang ia akan segera menelponnya dan mengabari dirinya bahwa ia sedang beres-beres atau apapun itu.

Bambam tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Mark ketika Bambam tidak ada. Ia menjadi sedikit menakutkan. Apalagi kalau sedang marah.

Mark juga terkena insomnia dan hampir tiga hari ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jinyoung, Jaebum juga Jackson hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Bagaimana tidak? Bambam hanya pergi selama beberapa hari, tapi efeknya bagi Mark malah seperti ini. Ini terlihat sangat berlebihan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Mark melirik kearah Jaebum yang sudah duduk di sisi sofa yang lain bersama Jinyoung, "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Mark sekenanya.

"Kurasa dia belum menelponmu seharian ini," kata Jinyoung.

Jaebum merangkul bahu Jinyoung dan menggesekan hidungnya di pipi Jinyoung lalu memandang ke arah Mark lagi, "Jadi itu alasanmu? Astaga lain kali Bambam tidak boleh jauh darimu," komentar Jaebum membuatnya mendapatkan lirikan sinis dari Mark, "Lain kali kalau dia pergi lagi ke Thailand, kau ikut saja dengannya."

"Berisik," ujar Mark sinis.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengandangi Bambam agar tidak pergi dari sini lagi," celetuk Jinyoung.

Mark meraih ponselnya dan bangkit berdiri, "Kalian terlalu banyak komentar! Lebih baik aku tidur," dan Mark pun berjalan ke kamar.

Jaebum memandangnya heran sementara Jinyoung hanya menggeleng tidak suka, "Jika dia dalam mood yang jelek, dia itu menyebalkan ya?"

"Aku bisa mendengarnya!" teriak Mark dari depan pintu kamarnya dan Bambam.

Jinyoung mengernyit kecut, bahkan dari kejauhan dia bisa mendengar gumaman Jinyoung. Sekarang Mark bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada film horor.

Jaebum terkekeh, "Biarkan saja," bisiknya pada Jinyoung, "Seseorang ketika sedang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu."

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan bertanya, "Jinjja?"

Jaebum mengacak rambut Jinyoung pelan, "Lihatlah, Mark itu buktinya. Yang tadinya cuek, dingin dan acuh tak acuh, menjadi lebih cerewet, gampang terbawa suasana hati dan terkadang tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Jaebum menoleh, "Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Jaebum merona seketika.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Mark berbaring diatas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang bernuansa coral-blue tersebut. Ia terus menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menutup matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kira ia bisa baik-baik saja walau Bambam berada jauh darinya dan walaupun Bambam hanya pergi beberapa hari. But, Hell! Ini membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi seberlebihan ini. Mark terus bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana keadaan Bambam, apakah ia makan dengan baik, apakah tidurnya teratur dan yang paling penting adakah yang berani mendekati Bambam tanpa sepengetahuannya? Oh Mark Tuan, ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau sangat berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Bambam sudah bersiap dengan sweater tebal berwarna hijau muda dengan celana berwarna hijau tua. Ia menata rambutnya dan sedikit memberi sentuhan bedak tipis di sebagian wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gayanya yang terlihat lebih alami membuatnya semakin terlihat innocent dan menggemaskan.

Ia melangkah sambil menarik koper keabuan miliknya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam passport dan tiket pesawat.

"Ibu, aku akan kembali ke Korea," kata Bambam ketika ia sudah berada di ruang makan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap Bambam dengan lembut, "Iya Bambam. Hati-hati," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh Bambam dengan erat, "Telpon ibu oke?" Bambam mengangguk pelan.

Ibu Bambam melepaskan pelukannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sementara di tempat lain, Mark membuka matanya dan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh lima menit. Ia baru tidur selama dua jam.

Tadi Bambam menelponnya dan berkata ia akan sampai di Korea pukul sebelas siang ini.

"Astaga, dia akan pulang dan aku akan menunjukan wajahku yang mengerikan ini?" gumamnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan cermin.

Ia menatap pantulannya di cermin. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tubuhnya yang lebih kurus dari biasanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Bambam memang memberikan perubahan besar pada diri Mark disaat dia ada disisinya atau disaat ia jauh dari Mark. Bahkan Mark bisa menjadi kurus kering kerontang seperti ini hanya dalam empat hari. Wah, sepertinya Bambam memang harus diberikan hadiah nobel.

Mark melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai ia segera mengganti bajunya dan menyisir rambutnya. Setelah ia merasa sudah selesai, ia segera pergi keluar dari apartemen. Tanpa mempedulikan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang tadi mengajaknya sarapan pagi.

Jinyoung dan Jaebum saling berpandangan, "Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

"Hari ini Bambam pulang bukan?"

"APA!?" pekik Jinyoung.

Jaebum meringis, "Kecilkan suaramu sayang," ujar Jaebum sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" gumam Jinyoung.

Jaebum mengendikan bahunya acuh. Ia membuat Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Dan Mark, yang sudah berada jauh dari apartemen, segera melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu toko perhiasan langganannya. Ia akan memberikan Bambam liontin berlian dengan bandul berbentuk hati. Saat ia sudah sampai di toko perhiasan itu, ia segera memilih kalung yang menurutnya cocok sekali dengan Bambam. Bambam itu polos, innocent, menggemaskan dan...

Mark tertuju pada sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati dan berlian diatasnya. Warnanya putih dan berkilau, "Ini sangat cocok dengan Bambam," gumamnya.

Mark segera membeli kalung tersebut dan membayarnya dikasir. Ia sangat yakin Bambam pasti akan suka. Ini sangat sederhana tapi pasti membuat Bambam semakin indah di mata Mark. Mark hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan Bambam dan ekspresi senangnya ketika Mark membelikan ini untuknya.

.

.

.

Bambam sudah berada di luar gedung bandara dan menunggu jemputan. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia sudah lima belas menit menunggu dan Mark belum muncul juga. Sesekali ia mendengus sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya memekik gemas. Matahari dengan setia menemani Bambam dan acara-menunggu-Mark-menjemputnya.

Sebuah tepukan dipundak Bambam membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah kalung menggantung didepan wajahnya. Ia menatap siapa yang melakukannya. Itu adalah Mark.

Mark tersenyum, "Ini hadiah kepulanganmu dariku, bagaimana bagus tidak?"

Bambam menatap Mark, lalu beralih menatap kalung tersebut, "Ini indah hyung. Pasti harganya mahal."

Mark menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit uang yang kupakai untuk membeli ini."

Bambam menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku suka dan terimakasih."

GREP

Mark segera memeluk Bambam dengan erat membuat Bambam kaget. Ia memeluknya erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang ia pendam selama empat hari. Ia sangat merindukan Bambam. Ia rindu saat ia memeluk Bambam seperti ini. Ia rindu saat dirinya mencium pipi, hidung dan kening Bambam. Ia rindu memeluk Bambam saat tidur. Ia rindu setiap pagi sarapan bersama dengannya. Ia rindu semuanya tentang Bambam.

"H-hyung, kita ada di depan umum," bisik Bambam lembut.

Mark malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "I miss you so much."

Bambam menghela nafasnya dan membalas peluka Mark tak kalah erat, "I miss you too hyung.. I miss you so much too," gumam Bambam.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, Jaebum, Jinyoung dan Jackson sedang mengamati Mark dan Bambam yang kini sedang berpelukan di tengah banyak orang. Ketiganya dengan kompak menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau bukan seperrti dirimu sendiri," celetuk Jaebum yang tak di gubris oleh Jinyoung dan Jakcson. Jaebum memutar bola matanya malas.

~The End~

Pleaae review? And please vote for the update :'v pilih Honeymoon, My answer, atau summer in paris? Ditunggu reviewnya~~


End file.
